


gil and goby get STEAMY

by orphan_account



Category: bubble guppies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emily eat ur goddamn food</p>
            </blockquote>





	gil and goby get STEAMY

**Author's Note:**

> if ur reading this: dont

gil was a boy. jst a boy with a tail but that didnt matter he was still a normal boy and he fell in love like any other boy excEPT. except.

gil, a mornal boy like any other boy, fell in love with anothr normal boy.

this other normal boy was goby. goby was the handsomest boy gil had ever seen. his hair was a b eautifl shade of indigo and his tail was the shiniest bluest tail out of anyone who lived in bubbletucky. gil had to tell goby how he felt.

“goby’ gil said swimming up to him ‘goby i think your rly beautiflu.’

oh gil”, goby replied smiling, “how long hav u felt like this?/”

“for………….” long pause” forever i think”

“forever????? oh boy” said goby

“can i kiss u”

“oh gil….” goby said and then kissed him first bc he was a Cool fish boy.

they made out and things got STEAMY goby was panting and gil was as pink as oonas tail. ‘can i.. touch u” goby said. “can i touch ur tail”

they rubbed tails sensually until gobny couldnt take it anymor. he collapsed onto gil in a wrecked heap

“gil…….” he said just as gil reached his peak “gil i love u”

“i love u too….. goby..”

 

 


End file.
